Eternité Automnale
by A Fan in Wonderland
Summary: Harry Potter a un jumeau qui a été pris pour le Survivant. Âgé de 9 ans, il fuit et se retrouve dans un nouveau monde où il apprendra à contrôler ses pouvoirs qui lui ont valu la haine de ses parents. Accompagné d'une nouvelle famille, il revient en Angleterre pour mener à bien sa mission et faire comprendre aux sorciers où est leur place. Harry en Créature et HPTR futur.RÉÉCRITURE
1. Prologue

_**Éternité Automnale**_

 _Prologue_

 _Il est une légende qui raconte que quand les feuilles brunes d'automne onduleront dans la brise pour tomber dans une étendue carmine, un chat arriverai, réincarnation des désirs divins. Présent pour rétablir la volonté des dieux disparus._

 _Cela dit, une telle histoire tiendrait plus du conte de bonne femme maintenant, et peu de gens l'énoncent, ou en ont même connaissance._

 _Et même si le ciel d'automne qu'on apercevait entre les feuilles oranges n'avait pas changé, ce n'était pas le cas des êtres vivants en dessous._

 _"Peut être est-ce pour cela qu'ils ne ressentent plus le besoin d'honorer l'ancienne promesse, pensa-t-elle. Peut être que pour eux, ce serait de passer des siècles sans changement aucun, le pire..."_

 _Malgré tout, elle se devait d'agir._

 _"Alors va, et accomplis ton destin..." murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'un vent doux automnale emportait ses mots, avec en leur centre, un éclat incandescent de vie._

 _Le ciel d'automne était haut et clair._

 _L'époque du renouveau était venue._

 _Un chat courrait entre les feuilles aux couleurs sanguines._

 _Alors qu'une sombre destiné veillait dans l'ombre._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Éternité Automnale**

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Des cris, des rires résonnaient dans le manoir Potter, alors que dans un coin une ombre regardait sa famille et leurs amis jouaient, les larmes aux yeux. Son frère le remarqua alors et lui lança un regard narquois avant de prévenir ses parents de sa présence malgré ses supplications. Ceux-ci se relevèrent, remplaçant leur masque de joie par tout le mépris et la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour leur second fils. Et celui-ci se mit à prier tous les dieux possibles pour fuir loin de ces colères dont il ne comprenait pas la raison, loin de cette indifférence qui lui brisait le cœur. Et alors que, les yeux fermés, il entendait les pas rageurs de son père l'approchaient, une étrange chaleur monta en lui, partant de son cœur et se répandant avec force de son corps. Puis une voix murmurée, promesse de mille merveilles " _Ainsi soit-il"._ Suite à ces quelques mots prononcés dans son esprit, le jeune arçon, âgé tout juste de 9 ans, disparut dans un grand flash lumineux, emportant avec lui toutes preuves de son existence. Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé.

oOoOo

Quand 'Harry' rouvrit les yeux, la forte lumière du soleil lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était plus... plus... plus où ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Effaré, il rechercha dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait pu lui arriver, mais rien. Pas une seule chose ne lui revenait en mémoire, rien à part cette immense chaleur réconfortante et ce sentiment d'étrange satisfaction qu'il savait ne pas venir de lui. Des larmes se mirent à perler de ses yeux, alors qu'il observait le paysage inconnu l'entourant. Il se trouvait au centre d'une clairière ensoleillée où était conservé un vieux puits aux planches de bois recouvertes de poussières et de cendres. Et alors que le petit brun se levait pour s'en approcher avec en tête l'envie de l'observer, un mouvement vif se fit remarquer dans son dos. Surpris, l'enfant se retourna tentant d'apercevoir, sans succès, la raison de ce mouvement. Et alors qu'il allait laisser tomber, un nouveau mouvement dans son dos recommença. Il se mit à tourner en rond essayant d'attraper ce qui était d'attaché dans son dos, ne remarquant pas l'étrange ombre aux yeux brillant dans les ténèbres. La silhouette, tapie dans les feuillages bruns des arbres, l'observait, perplexe, mais amusée tout de même par un si étrange spectacle. Le jeune garçon commençait à fatiguer. De toutes façons, l'étrange chose sombre ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il s'arrêta donc de le courser et s'écroula au pied du puits. Épuisé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. L'ombre dans les arbres attendit quelques instants pour être sûr que l'enfant était endormi. Elle descendit souplement de son montoir naturel et s'approcha du corps enfantin.

Sous la clarté du soleil, l'ombre s'avérera être un jeune homme au physique surprenant. Les traits fins de son visage étaient encadrés par de longs cheveux gris-argentés. Il était habillé d'un étrange ensemble rouge d'inspiration japonaise. Et pour compléter le tout, deux oreilles d'un gris clair reposé sur le côté de sa tête, entourées elles-aussi de mèches argentées. Une queue de chien grise sortait de son bas de vêtement. L'étrange hybride prit délicatement l'étrange petit apparu il ne savait comment. Il disparut ensuite en de grandes et souples foulées, gardant tout de même un œil sur sa charge. Le parfum de l'enfant embaumait l'air, réveillant en lui des instincts qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et au vu de l'étrange silence pesant de cette forêt maudite, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir sentie. Un mouvement brusque derrière lui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire, pour observer, interdit, les dizaines d'aiguilles en acier venues se planter là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un grognement rauque le fit se dépêcher de trouver un refuge pour mettre en sécurité son nouveau protégé. Il arriva rapidement en vue du village de chasseur, esquivant tant bien que mal les différentes attaques.

A son plus grand étonnement, ceux-ci l'accueillirent sans lui poser de questions et la lueur qu'il vit dans leurs yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il savait qui était l'enfant qu'il portait. Il accepta donc de leur faire confiance pour le protéger et lui fournir les explications pour comprendre la folie qui se déroulait parmi les différents démons.

Ce fut l'Ancienne qui lui fournit les informations, elle s'avança lentement à travers la foule et lui dit, cryptiquement:

"L'enfant d'un autre monde est l'élu d'une légende ancestrale. Envoyé ici par les dieux entramondes disparus, il devra accomplir une destinée importante. Ses puissants pouvoirs l'ont amené à toi pour qu'il apprenne à les contrôler avant de retourner dans son monde rétablir, pour tous, la Vérité."

Suite à ces mystérieux mots, le demi-démon, nouvellement protecteur de l'Élu, fut invité à séjourner au village, le temps d'élever et d'entraîner le jeune enfant.

Celui-ci mit encore 5 jours avant de se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond en bois qui lui était inconnu. Il tourna la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce où il se trouvait. Au travers de celle-ci, il put découvrir qu'il était dans un village qui était placé aux abords de la forêt dans laquelle il avait atterri. Ses anciens vêtements, qui étaient déchirés en de multiples endroits, avait été remplacé par une tunique d'un vert émeraude, qu'il savait semblable à celui de ses yeux. Légèrement trop grande, elle tombait sur une de ses épaules, laissant à la vue de tous un étrange tatouage d'un arbre arrivant à la fin de sa vie, ses feuilles tombants comme un corps se viderait de son essence et mal assuré, le jeune garçon se leva et, après quelques pas incertains, chuta. Mais avant d'avoir atteint le sol et risquai de se faire mal, il fut rattrapé dans une étreinte forte et rassurante. Il se gorgea de la chaleur venant du corps l'ayant rattraper, avant de prendre conscience de sa place et de s'excuser en reculant. Celui qui l'avait rattrapé avait un sourire engageant, quoique un peu triste, aux lèvres. L'enfant le mira, surpris par son apparence. Et alors que son sauveur allait entamer le dialogue la porte d'entrée claqua dans un bruit sec contre le mur, effrayant le convalescent. Celui-ci se retourna rapidement en reculant semblable à un animal traqué. Une voix douce le stoppa dans sa fuite. Au début, il ne compris pas les paroles, prononcées dans une langue qui lui était inconnu et puis, comme un déclic au fond de lui, le flot continu devint de plus en plus compréhensible.

"...ment, on ne te veux aucun mal, petit, calm..."

"J'suis pas petit, j'ai 9 ans d'abord !" s'insurgea le plus jeune face à ces paroles, abandonnant sa posture défensive.

"Moi, j'ai 15 ans, et la vieille qui vient de rentrer... bah je sais p'Aïe !". Le jeune démon qui avait fait en sorte d'amuser le plus petit vit ses efforts porter ses fruits lorsqu'un pouffement passa la barrière des lèvres du plus petit.

"Mon nom est Kaede, et ce jeune impertinent est Inuyasha. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?" L'Ancienne ne compris pas la lueur effrayé qui éclaira les yeux de l'enfant élu. Mais celui-ci repris sa posture défensive et se mis à balbutier.

"...solé, je... je suis désolé... je me... me souviens p'us..." Et il continua ainsi, une litanie de plus en plus désespérée résonnant dans le silence choqué. Les deux autres le regardèrent, attristé, et sachant très bien quel avait été son passé infernale après avoir reçu la visite de Magia, déesse de la Magie et survivante du génocide divin, qui leur expliqua.

 _Flash back:_

 _Penchée sur le corps de l'enfant, l'Ancienne appliquait des baumes et bandages pour le guérir sous les yeux attentifs du demi-démon, qui se surprenait de plus en plus de son comportement. Et alors qu'elle appliquait les derniers soins, une ombre fantômatique représentant une femme d'une grande beauté apparue. Elle observa silencieusement la pièce dans laquelle elle était et lorsqu'elle remarqua le corps recouvert de pansements un étrange mélange de joie et de tristesse sembla livrer bataille dans ses orbes vaironnes, et elle prit la parole, sa voix démontrant la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la vue des blessures du plus petit._

 _"Bonjour. Je me nommes Magia, déesse de la Magie. Désolé de me présenter à vous sous cette forme, mais l'énergie me manque après avoir envoyé l'enfant dans ce monde. J'ai aussi effacé sa mémoire, mais il lui restera, hélas, ses réflexes de sa vie d'antan, même si ils seront atténués dû au manque de souvenirs. Donc ne soyez pas surpris, sa vie n'a pas été rose. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a vécu que sous l'ombre de son frère, la haine de ses parents et l'ignorance des autres._

 _Il est comme vous l'avez deviné, l'Élu de la légende saisonnale. Venu d'un autre monde où tous ont oublié son existence, il restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'assumer son rôle. Son physique a changé pour ne plus ressembler à ses parents génétiques à part certains détails que j'appréciais (1), pour que quand il retourne dans son monde personne ne se souviennes de lui par accident._

 _Je vous fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Il est mon enfant, de par sa magie et son physique. Trouver lui une identité, je m'occuperais de la rendre entramonde quand il rentrera. Je vous rendrai visite dès que je le pourrai pour m'enquérir de son état. A bientôt !"_

 _Et elle s'évanouit dans un portail de lumière, laissant derrière elle deux personnes avec un semblant de réponse._

 _Fin Flash back_

Suite à la réaction du petit, qui s'était calmé, Inuyasha s'exclama avec un ton enjoué:

"Eh bien si ce n'est que cela, il suffit de t'en trouver un nouveau, d'accord !?"

Il fut ainsi récompensé par un sourire éclatant, malgré les vestiges de larmes brillants au fond de ses yeux. Ils s'amusèrent pendant longtemps à chercher le patronyme parfait. La vieille Kaede les interrompit en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, les dardant de son œil vif, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau noir.

"Shiroyuki sera ton nouveau nom, souviens-t-en !" prononça-t-elle fortement, sa voix ne souffrant d'aucun refus, il fut donc accepté. Le jeune garçon portait de toutes façons très bien son prénom. Shiroyuki (qui signifie 'Blanche-neige en français) avait de long cheveux noirs ébènes, lisses, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Une frange de mèches noires cachait légèrement l'un de ses yeux. Ses trait étaient fins, féminins, on voyait sa ressemblance avec la déesse. Sa peau était laiteuse et douce, faisant ressortir avec force l'éclat des ses yeux vairons, l'un était d'un vert aussi brillant que la plus pure des émeraudes et l'autre d'un bleu limpide tel l'eau des glaciers. Ses lèvres étaient d'un profond rouge purpurin. Et alors que les deux étaient plongés dans sa contemplation, Shiroyuki se leva alerte, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose.

"J'ai un truc bizarre noir dans le dos, vous me l'avez enlevé ?". Dos face aux autres pour leur montrer, il ne compris pas leur rires et se retourna, interloqué. Il les interrogea du regard. Amusé, Inuyasha le présenta devant un miroir et son protégé put alors s'admirer à son tour. Il aperçu aux milieu de ses longues mèches noires, deux oreilles de chat sombre et une fine queue de chat, sortant de sa tunique, se balançait souplement dans son dos, recouverte d'une fourrure duveteuse ébène.

Après avoir réglés toutes les affaires se rattachant à son identité, ce qui pris une bonne semaine, il eut l'autorisation de sortir dans le village pour faire connaissance avec tous.

**Fin Du Chapitre**

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic, éclairant un peu mon prologue. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le manga/anime Inuyasha, vu que j'écris cette fic pour une ami qui adores Inuyasha et déteste Kagome. J'écris donc cette fic sans la faire apparaître, déso' pour ceux qui l'aime bien. Je mettrais envire 2 semaines/1 mois entre chaque parution pour éviter de faire trop d'erreurs (je sais à quelle point c'est chiant, et essaye donc d'en faire le moins possible).

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et espère que vous lirez la suite !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Éternité Automnale:**

 _ **Chapitre 2: Le Chêne Millénaire**_

 _Il leva les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait amené en ce lieu, un immense arbre rougeoyant se dressait dans la petite clairière. Pour n'importe qui, les couleurs sombres du bois les auraient inquiétés sur l'origine même de cette noirceur, mais pour lui, c'était synonyme d'avenir. Il se sentait rassuré, alors que plus il s'approchait, plus le froid refluait. Et en touchant enfin l'épaisse écorce, une myriade de sentiments confus ainsi qu'une grande chaleur se dispersa en lui. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être déjà venu ici, d'avoir toujours connu cet endroit si sombre, mais si rassurant._

 _"Le Chêne millénaire..." murmura-t-il. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette information, mais il savait qu'elle était vraie. Puis une image s'imposa à son esprit: Une silhouette, qui s'avéra être Magia, était debout, face à ce même arbre. Puis une feuille orangée tomba alors dans sa paume tendue, et sa mère comme si elle n'attendait que cela insuffla une partie de son être, sa magie dedans. La feuille ne devint alors plus qu'un morceau incandescent, qui ne s'enflamma étrangement pas jusqu'à disparaître, alors qu'une brise chaude la chassait de la douce peau de la déesse. Cette flamme éternelle se transforma alors pour devenir, d'une façon de plus en plus net, un chaton d'un noir ténébreux, semblant aspirer toute lumière pour faire briller son cœur, brillant d'une lueur d'espoir, espoir de liberté. Puis la petite boule de poil sombre pénétra dans le tronc ancestral pour se perdre parmi les mondes._

Shiroyuki ouvrit délicatement les yeux, ceux-ci se rétractant face à la luminosité de la pièce. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissait entré un vent rafraîchissant qui lui apportait les odeurs fraîches de la nature, lui donnant envie de sortir courir. Puis, il se rappela quel jour il était et sembla vouloir se recoucher en maugréant, mais l'ouverture soudaine de la porte de sa chambre lui empêcha toute retraite. Son grand frère de cœur, qui risquait de ne plus l'être bien longtemps face à toutes les malédictions que lui balança le plus jeune lorsqu'il lui retira sa couverture où il espérait pouvoir rester cacher, lui rappela su'il ne valait mieux pas être en retard pour l'Appel.

Voilà 8 ans qu'il était dans ce monde et jamais il n'avait été aussi anxieux face à une journée. Il s'était entraîné avec l'aide de tout le village pour être prêt lorsqu'il devrait faire face à son destin, et malgré tout cela, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que dans quelques heures, il passerait le Chêne Millénaire pour retourner dans son ancien monde.

Et pourtant le voici quelques heures plus tard à grimper la colline menant au vieux chêne, accompagné de Inuyasha, la vieille Kaede et d'autres amis, qui n'était là que pour le voir partir. Seuls l'accompagneront les deux premiers.

Mais alors qu'il râlait que son entraînement n'était pas encore fini et qu'on aurait pu lui laisser plus de temps pour se préparer, un scintillement l'empêcha de continuer.

"L'Appel..." murmura le demi-démon à ses côtés, ce qui lui donna d'autant plus envie de râler, mais le regard noir de la vieille chasseuse qu'elle darda sur lui lui fit renoncer. Ils s'approchèrent alors doucement, presque religieusement du Chêne Millénaire et le touchèrent et Shiroyuki invoqua des paroles dans la langue de ce monde. Sa voix s'éleva douce et chantante dans les airs faisant devenir encore plus forte l'auréole de lumière composée de couleurs chaudes rappelant l'automne.

" ** _Watashi no honshitsu ga ninshiki sa re, sekai o tsūjite watashitachi ga yusō sa reru koto ni yori henkō ga nasa reru koto. Watashi wa, aki no masutā wa anata ni meijimasu. Kami no fukugen shīzunzu no junjo to happyō sa renakereba narimasen. (1)_** "

Le dernier mot prononcé, un étrange éclair orange frappa l'arbre, faisant virevolter des feuilles brunes par sa force de frappe. Mais ce qui frappa le plus ceux restés sur place fut la disparition soudaine des trois.

oOoOo

 _ **(1)**_ " _ **Que mon essence soit reconnue et que le changement soit fait pour qu'ainsi à travers les mondes nous soyons transporté. Moi, Maître de l'Automne te l'ordonne. L'Ordre des Saisons et le Rétablissement Divins doit être annoncé.**_ " Il est vrai que j'aurais pu l'écrie directement en français, ayant écrit le reste en français pour vous faciliter la lecture. Mais j'adores le japonais, et j'avoue ne pas être sûr de ma traduction en japonais, donc si je me suis trompé et que vous êtes sûr(e), merci de me prévenir.

 **NdA:** Chapitre très court, je sais et m'en excuse, je l'ai écrit en 1/2 heure et en rentrant de mon voyage à Londres, où j'ai pris trois tonnes de photos pour pouvoir me plonger pleinement dans la découverte de ce monde qui sera dans le prochain chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire. J'essaye de le publier rapidement.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent pour l'instant: Yamaiestjulie, born-fyre, Maeva Cerise, Pluie lunaire.

Et espère que la suite vous plaît. Joyeux Noël en retard.

Je publies environ toutes les 2 semaines/1 mois. (J'ai été en retard pour celui-là suite à mon voyage, déso')


	4. Chapitre 3

**Éternité** **Automnale**

 ** _Chapitre 3: Autre Monde & Le Chemin de Traverse_**

 _Le blues de quitter un lieu qu'on a apprécié, chaque voyageur connaît._

 _Ça dure le temps de quelques secondes, c'est le moment où tu vois inscrit ta ville d'arrivée sur la porte d'embarquement._

 _Comme un flash. Pendant quelques secondes, on se dit « et si je ne rentrais pas »._

"Et si je ne rentrais pas…". C'était la pensée qui remplissait son esprit. Remplissant son cœur d'angoisse, alors que autour de lui, un tourbillon de feuilles l'emportait dans un voyage vers une sorte d'inconnu. Inconnu, car oublié au fil du temps. Il vois entre chaque interstices, que laissent parfois libres cette tempête de rouge brun, le survol d'un nouveau monde. Les villes, les gens, tous bien différents. Sa déesse-mère a bien raison, l'être humain ne peut vivre sans changements. Est-ce que ce monde est le reflet du sien dans un futur éloigné ou est-ce un monde tellement différent que jamais il n'arriverait à une si étrange évolution ?

Et alors, que la vitesse des feuilles diminuaient, ils furent déposés en douceur dans une étroite ruelle. Remerciant le fait qu'ils aient rétréci leurs bagages avant de partir et que ceux-ci soient dans leur poches. Ils activèrent le glamour nécessaire pour cacher les oreilles et la queue de chien d'Inuyasha. Shiroyuki ayant appris à rétracter ses appendices grâce à sa magie, ils ne sortaient que sous l'influence d'une forte émotion. En sortant de la ruelle, ils se mirent à chercher l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, un bar miteux, passage entre les deux mondes, d'après sa mère. Et alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la rue à sa recherche, Shiroyuki se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils attiraient la curiosité des passants. Effectivement, Inuyasha était toujours habillé de son célèbre ensemble rouge d'inspiration japonaise, où une ceinture en cuir noir avait été ajouté, ainsi qu'une cape noire à capuche où était dessiné en une magnifique couleur bronze le Chêne Millénaire. La vieille Kaede portait un ensemble, avec la cape, pratiquement identique à celui du demi-démon, mais son haut était blanc, et avec son arc et son bandeau noir, elle attirait l'œil par son air renfrogné. Mais celui qui récoltait tout de même le plus de regard par sa tenue plus qu'étrange en plein hiver était Shiroyuki. Le jeune enfant de Magia avait bien changé, car si à son arrivé dans l'autre monde il avait des traits légèrement féminin, maintenant on ne pouvait plus le différencier de l'une d'elle à son plus grand énervement. De plus sa tenue en rajoutait à ce côté androgyne. Il portait effectivement un short noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, laissant voir de longues et fines jambes à la peau nacrée. Il avait une tunique verte sombre, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et descendait sur ses hanches, cachant légèrement son short. Et malgré sa tenue peu orthodoxe au température fraîche de l'hiver, il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Il portait, comme ses deux compagnons une cape. Ils continuaient leur progression sans se soucier plus que nécessaire des regards, lorsque Inuyasha leur fit remarquer qu'il venait de dépasser le bar. Ils retournèrent dans sur leur pas et virent enfin l'entrée. Celle-ci ressemblait à un pub anglais des plus banales, si on oubliait son nom et l'enseigne où un panneau en métal pendouillait, représentant une sorcière penchée au dessus d'un chaudron. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur et l'ambiance qui s'en échappait ne se devinait vraiment pas de l'extérieur, malgré le fait que seul les êtres magiques pouvaient le voir. Dans la pièce, un balai se déplaçait seul enlevant la poussière s'accumulant dans les coins, dans un coin, sous des photos mouvantes, chauffait un gros chaudron, des groupes de personnes, habillées de robes noires ou de couleurs avec parfois des chapeaux, discutaient entre eux, une odeur sucré flottait dans l'air leur donnant envie de s'attarder pour goûter le plat ou la boisson émettant cet enivrant parfum. Et finalement, un barman les accueillit, lavant à l'aide d'un chiffon légèrement crasseux des verres, et leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient. Ce fut Shiroyuki que répondit, étant le seul à parler correctement anglais.

"Bonjour. Nous désirerions passer de l'autre côté, mais nous n'avons pas de baguettes, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?"

Les regards méfiants et le silence pesant soudain de la pièce lui fit regretter d'avoir parler.

"Vous n'avez pas de baguette ?" murmura lentement le barman.

"Non, la mienne a été brisée et je suis venu m'en fournir une nouvelle." répondit le jeune voyageur, ne se laissant pas impressionner. Le coup d'œil que lança son interlocuteur à ses deux amis, lui fit rajouter. "Eux, n'en n'ont jamais eu. Ils viennent de découvrir le monde magique."

Le vieux patron les regarda un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement sortit alors de derrière le comptoir, baguette à la main, et se dirigea vers une cour extérieure en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ils obéirent, suivit par le regard des consommateurs du pub. Ils arrivèrent donc dans une petite cour où étaient entreposées des poubelles, devant un petit mur de briques sales. Leur guide temporaire tapota une suite précise de briques, et celles-ci disparurent, accompagnées de multiples autres laissant un passage en forme d'arche où était marqué en hauteur _'Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse'._

Ils traversèrent l'entrée, semblant peu impressionnés par la magie utilisée, pour découvrir la rue la plus étrange qui leur était connue. Les bâtiments hauts en couleurs et leur devanture plus fantastiques les unes que les autres les amusaient grandement. Les vêtement fantaisistes des sorciers les surprirent fortement face à la différence culturel de leur monde où presque tous portait des kimonos ou des dérivés. Et alors qu'ils avançaient, observant avec émerveillement la joie manifeste de cette allée, les changeant beaucoup de l'ambiance sombre de la forêt de leur monde. Ils traversèrent la marée de sorciers et sorcières, en direction d'un haut bâtiment où était marqué 'Gringott's'. Les différents passants s'éloignaient naturellement devant eux, ravivant un souvenir chez Shiroyuki.

 _Flash-back_ _:_

 _"M'man ? Pourquoi mes anciens parents me détestaient-il ? Je ne suis pas le survivant dans leur monde, mais même cela ne suffit pas pour attiser un tel mépris... Alors, pourquoi !?" demanda le jeune démon, âgé de maintenant 12 ans, d'une voix douce et insouciante, jouant avec une petite voiture en bois offerte par un villageois, malgré l'horreur de ses paroles. Magia le regarda alors, une étincelle de tristesse et de culpabilité jouant dans son regard. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, inquiétant ainsi son fils d'adoption par son silence pensif. Et elle lui répondit, d'un murmure, comme si ça lui coûtait de lui raconter._

 _"C'est d'une certaine manière de ma faute. Quand j'ai créé l'essence de ta vie, je l'ai envoyé au Chêne Millénaire.." commença-t-elle, avant de se faire couper par son fils, ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle curiosité._

 _"Qu'est-ce que le Chêne Millénaire !?" demanda-t-il, enthousiaste._

 _"...Le Chêne Millénaire est un arbre qui existe depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a pris la faculté d'aspirer la magie l'entourant pour permettre aux Maîtres Saisonniers de voyager à travers les mondes." expliqua-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle repris, néanmoins, ses précédentes explications._

 _"Lorsque je t'ai envoyé à travers celui-ci pour qui tu puisses naître, il n'avait pas emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour pouvoir permettre une naissance dans ce monde, tu fus donc envoyer dans un autre où il serait plus simple pour lui de te permettre de naître à travers une sorcière. Ta magie d'origine était donc enfermé dans un corps qui ne lui permettait pas d'être exploité tant elle était différente de celle du monde où tu avais atterri. Elle s'extériorisait donc, exacerbant les sentiments des personnes qui t'entourait. A la base donc, tes parents devaient ne pas te haïr, seulement t'aimait moins que ton frère, mais ta magie ne leur a pas permis de connaître ces sentiments, les augmentant et les transformant au fil du temps n mépris et haine. Excuse-moi..."_

 _De fines larmes, semblable à des diamants coulaient le long de ses joues, lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience des retombées de son erreur. Shiroyuki la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir, voyant pour la première fois sa mère dans cet état. Il s'approcha donc avec hésitation et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sembla surprise un instant, mais referma avec force et douceur ses bras à son tour, leur offrant à tous deux un étreinte rassurante pleine d'amour et de pardons._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Sortant de ce souvenir, il entra à la suite de ses deux compagnons dans la banque sorcière, vérifiant au passage s'il avait toujours sur lui la bourse pleine d'or que Magia lui avait appris à créer. La bourse en poil, brillait d'un éclat étrange sous la lumière du soleil. Il l'avait créé à partir du procédé alchimique de la pierre philosophale, il l'avait retourné la célèbre formule dans tous les sens avec l'aide de ses comparses et avait usé de sa magie des saisons et de ses poils de Neko au lieu du sang humain demandé, fabriquant ainsi une bourse en poil de Neko créant à partir de la magie environnante l'argent nécessaire dans la devise voulue. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'un des guichetiers de la banque magique; celui-ci était une étrange petite créature à la peau beige grisâtre et aux dents effilés; ils leur demanda la possibilité d'ouvrir un compte en leur banque, ce qui leur fut accordé au bout de nombreuses négociations des deux côtés.

Après avoir déposé un nombre conséquent de gallions, de mornilles et de noises sous le regard effaré de leur guide gobelin, devenant ainsi sans le savoir, ne connaissant pas l'importance de l'argent dans ce monde, une importante richesse. Il se rendirent ensuite du côté non-magique dans l'espoir dans découvrir plus sur l'histoire de ce monde.

 _ **Fin du Chapitre...**_

 **NdA:** ...Voili, Voilou... Okay, je suis encore un peu en retard (je stressais comme un malade, n'arrivant pas à écrire ce chapitre), j'ai encore publié un chapitre assez court ET je n'ai pas parlé de l'Angleterre comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent... Donc, euhm... Désolé ?

Mais promis dans le chapitre suivant, on parlera de l'Angleterre, et (normalement, si j'y arrive correctement) on devrait avoir une semi-rencontre entre Shiro et Voldy et se mangemorts (mais je promets rien) ^x^


	5. Chapitre 4

_NdA: L'annonce précédente n'aura aucune utilité et désolé pour ceux l'ayant lu. Elle sera remise mais pas pour l'instant, n'ayant pas encore fini les premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fic._

 _"Le Dragon d'Eden" est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'en suis au Ch.7._

 _Et pour ceux s'étant inquiété de devoir lire mes autres fics, au cas où vous n'en ayez aucune envie, je mettrais les résumé de toutes mes fics au moment où vous en aurez besoin, mais vous n'aurez juste pas les détails... Voili voilou encore désolé._

 **Éternité** **Automnale**

 _ **Chapitre 4: Rencontre entre les camps et Début d'Alliance**_

Sous leurs yeux, surpris cette fois-ci, s'étendaient à perte de vue des hauts bâtiments tous identiques, seuls les numéros permettaient de les différencier. D'étranges véhicules crachaient une fumée sombre et nauséabonde, dont l'odeur se mélangeait à celle plus douce et épicée des différents mangasins et restaurants aux enseignes grises ou colorés. Des bâtiments baroque au couleurs anciennes. Des panneaux publicitaires collés sur les murs.

Ils visitèrent Londres grâce à différentes pubs laissées au service public à l'une des Offices du Tourisme de la ville. Ils découvrirent ainsi le Monument commémoratif en rappel du Grand Incendie de Londres, le London Bridge avec sa vue sur la Tamise, le National Gallery qui étaient gratuit, heureusement pour eux vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la valeur des pièces. Seul les expositions temporaire du musée étaient payantes, mais ne concernant pas forcément l'histoire de ce monde, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Toutes sorte de peintures de peintres célèbres étaient exposées. On retrouvait néanmoins Van Gogh, Monet, Renoir, Goya, etc.

Ils découvrirent le quartier chinois, voyant aisi la manière de voir leur culture de ce monde, très semblable à la leur, vu par les européens. Le rouge et l'or prédominait parmi toutes les couleurs et on retrouvait des restaurants principalement.

Ils firent aussi les différentes bibliothèque, bien que ce fut surtout Shiroyuki qui fit les recherches, ses compagnons ne comprenant pas très bien l'anglais. Ils visitèrent le musée de Mme Tussaud, qui était un musée de cire, tel le musée Grevin de Paris.

Puis après, ils se décidèrent enfin à acheter des vêtement relatifs aux tendances de ce monde, en ayant marre d'être suivi du regard. Ne voulant pas non plus trop changer leur style, ils optèrent pour des vêtements simples qui ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes. Inuyasha s'acheta donc un pantalon bouffant noir aux multiples poches, qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Un tee-shirt de la même teinte strié de bandes rouges, près du corps et un gilet long, lui arrivant aux genoux, avec le symbole des maîtres saisonniers en orange brun cuivre, prouvant son appartenance à l'automne. La vieille Kaede opta pour une tunique blanche avec un pantalon rouge bouffant, avec le même manteau que Inu... Quels changements ! Et enfin, Shiro trouva son bonheur dans un slim blanc déchiré aux niveau des cuisses et du bas des jambes, portant en dessous un collant noir. Un débardeur large, légèrement trop grand pour lui, les bretelle tombant parfois de ses épaules. Et un manteau du même style que ses compagnons. Une ombre de chat se rajoutant au symbole.

Et alors qu'il se promenait à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, une explosion survint dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et au loin se voyaient des ombres toutes vêtues de noir qui descendaient du ciel. Des cris retentirent dans la rue, les inquiétant d'autant plus. Ils se levèrent et suivirent le sens de la foule qui fuyait. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient en flammes. Il s'entreregardèrent et tournèrent à l'unisson dans une vieille ruelle. Ils enfilèrent leur capuche et utilisèrent la magie pour changer de tenue, pour une tenue de combat ( **NdA:** Go, go Power Rangers XD Ok, je sors...).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'attaque, des cris et pleurs se firent entendre. Les formes habillées de noir ne faisaient que détruire des bâtiments, alors que d'autres, habillés en rouge sang, essayaient de les arrêter. Mais faisaient plus de dégâts qu'autre chose en tuant meme des civils. Nos trois compagnons entrèrent alors dans la bataille, téléportant les innocents loin des lieux de la bataille pour Shiroyuki et combattant les autres pour Inuyasha et Kaede. Les combats s'arrêtèrent peu à peu, les deux autres camps se rendant compte de l'intervention des trois.

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, portant des robes aux couleurs extravagantes, apparut sur la place vide de monde civil maintenant, alors qu'un autre homme brun et aux yeux rouges avançaient jusqu'a eux. Ce fut le vieux qui prit la parole, d'une voix de papy gâteaux.

"Je vous remercie de votre intervention, mais vous n'avez rien à faire en ces lieux. Pourriez-vous annoncer vos identités ?"

Et ce fut Shiroyuki dans un ricanement de mépris qui répondit.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, sorcier pathétique !"

Des hoquets choqués et indignés retentirent chez ceux qui accompagnait le vieil homme et celui-ci laissa aussi voir son choc.

"Je ne crois pas que vous sachiez à qui vous parlez, mon garçon."

"Et vous non plus à priori... Mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis ici..."

Shiroyuki tourna la tête vers l'autre homme et plongea ses yeux dans le regard carmin.

"Lord Voldemort, je présume ?"

Celui-ci acquiesça, choisissant de rester silencieux pour voir ce que lui voulait le camp inconnu. Shiro sortit un parchemin de sa poche où était apposé le sceau de Magia.

"Je me nommes Autumn. Ma mère me fait vous porter ce message, elle aimerait que vous le lisiez attentivement et que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement. Le Camps des Saisonniers est prêt à conclure une alliance avec vous sous certaines conditions qui sont notées dedans. Un portoloin y est joint pour que vous nous rencontriez dans une semaine, lorsque votre décision sera prise, vous pourrez être accompagné de neuf personnes maximum. En espèrant que votre réponse soit positive."

Il disparut avec ses deux compagnons sur ses derniers mots, direction le Japon de ce monde.

 **NdA:** Encore un chapitre très court, je ne suis jamais satisfait de mes discutions, donc je mets plus de temps quand je les juge importantes. Voilà une pseudo rencontre entre tous les camps. Voldy n'a même pas pu en placer une XD Ma description de l'Angleterre est sommaire et c'est ce que l'on peut savoir grâce à internet, mais je me suis rendu compte que les époques diffères à ma plus grande déception, je ne pouvais décemmment pas dire qu'un Starbuck se trouvait dans chaque quartier. Bon 29 février !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Éternité** **Automnale**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

A la lueur de bougies, la silhouette d'une femme était visible. Elle se déplaça légèrement, permettant ainsi de voir qu'elle caressait avec douceur un crâne aux tatouages d'un bleu glacial semblable aux flammes des bougies. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était envahie par la neige, lui donnant un aspect éthéré.

Un bruit régulier vint briser la tranquillité du lieu, elle releva la tête et autorisa la personne qui toquait à entrer.

« Mère ? Nos invités viennent d'arriver… » déclara doucement Shiroyuki, un éclair de tristesse traversant son regard clair en remarquant ce que la déesse tenait entre ses mains. « Je les ai installé dans le Grand Salon. »

« J'arrive… Aucune nouvelle de San ? » demanda-t-elle, une douce mélancolie dans la voix. Au hochement de tête négatif de son fils, elle ne put empêcher de laisser une larme coulait. « Je n'aurais jamais dû l'envoyer là-bas… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la femme et la prit dans ses bras, n'aimant pas la voir aussi triste.

« Mère… Cela était son choix, ne vous en voulait pas autant… » Il ne savait pas comment la consoler, mais celle-ci se reprit rapidement, lui lançant un regard de remerciement.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Grand Salon où les attendaient Lord Voldemort et son premier cercle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Inuyasha qui les accompagna silencieusement, conscient de la fragilité de leur déesse.

Les partisans de Ténèbres étaient debout attendant la suite des évènements. Ils se retournèrent à l'entrée de leurs hôtes, et inclinèrent légèrement leur buste.

« Veuillez m'excuser de cette attente, des problèmes sont survenues et ont retardés notre entrevue, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. »

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix douce, teintée d'une tristesse qu'ils ne comprirent pas, mais soupçonnaient venir des dits problèmes. De toute façon, les regards noirs lancés par l'ados aux oreilles de chien les défiaient de contrarier la femme, pas qu'ils aient eus l'envie de le faire, l'ambiance des lieux ne le leur aurait pas permis. Ils avaient l'impression que s'ils disaient un seul mot de travers, celui-ci serait leur dernier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous comprenons parfaitement, si vous avez besoin d'encore un peu de temps… ? »

Le Lord Noir ne s'expliquait pas cette assez soudaine gentillesse, mais en ces lieux il se sentait apaisé. Même si une certaine amertume gâchait cette tranquillité.

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer. Ma sœur ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et nous pourrions enfin parler du sujet de notre entrevue. Voulez-vous un thé en attendant."

Tous acceptèrent et patientèrent dans un silence reposant, bien que les coups d'œils anxieux de leurs hôtes ne soient pas des plus rassurants.

Et alors qu'ils allaient demander ce qui arrivait, les torches sur les murs et la cheminée, dans le coin de la pièce, s'illuminèrent d'un bleu froid, alors qu'une étincelle de soulagement éclairèrent les yeux de la femme.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre très court, je sais, mais il est surtout là pour annoncer mon retour dans l'écriture après un an d'absence.

Je ne m'excuserais pas, j'ai mes raisons d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps, j'espère juste que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, car de nombreux événements m'ont empêché de publier. Mon discours peut paraître assez froid, et de cela j'en suis désolée.

Donc voilà, je me suis redécidée à écrire quand j'ai vu le nombre de mes lecteurs augmenter. Je devrais normalement publier la suite le week-end prochain, mais je ne promets rien.

Merci à tout ceux qui liront la suite ! ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Alors, Bonjour, je suis désolée pour les personnes non concernées, mais je tiens à pousser ma beuglante avant de vous montrer mon (très court) chapitre.**

 **Les personnes se reconnaîtront je pense, mais cela ne sers à rien de m'envoyer des messages tels que : "Tu te dis auteur, tu fais des promesses, et tu publies finalement pas, quittes ce site et arrêtes d'écrire si t'es incapable de le faire !"**

 **Bien au contraire, je ne vais pas dire que cela me décourage, mais en tout cas ça ne me motives pas plus à publier rapidement. Alors je vous dis "Merde, cordialement !".**

 **Et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et m'encouragent malgré mes délais absolument pas respectés. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être une auteur pareil, mais écrire et plus un loisir quand je n'ai plus rien à lire donc vraiment désolé... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toutes les idées pour Éternité Automnale ( et pour le Dragon d'Eden pour ceux/celles qui le lisent), il me reste juste à l'écrire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et encore désolé pour mon retard.**

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Arrivée Impromptue**

Un corps ensanglanté s'écrasa sur le sol de la cheminée, répandant de la cendre, de la poussière et des éclaboussures de sang aux alentours de l'âtre. Personne ne réagit beaucoup trop choqués par cette arrivée morbide. Ce fut finalement Inuyasha qui bougea le premier et sortit chercher la vieille Kaede, paniqué. Magia fut la seconde à réagir et se précipita sur le corps inconscient, elle posa délicatement la tête sur ses genoux et laissa échapper un hoquet, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Shiroyuki n'osa pas se déplacer jusqu'à elle, la paleur du corps et le souffle hératique s'échappant des lèvres du mourant lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas une meilleure réaction que sa douce mère.

Leurs invités ne savaient comment réagir, il ne voyait pas le corps d'où il se trouvait et se sentaient de trop dans cette scène, mais craignaient qu'un seul mouvement brise l'attente du moment. Ils sursautèrent en un bel ensemble à l'arrivée soudaine d'une vieille femme habillé d'un kimono rouge et blanc. Elle transportait une immense boîte semblant extrêmement lourde, mais dont le poids ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la scène et se tourna vers Shiro, une question muette au fond des yeux.

"C'.. c'est Masayoshi... Aucune nouvelle de Gaïa.."

Elle ferma les yeux, fataliste, alors que les pleurs de Magia semblaient augmenter. Kaede s'approcha lentement de Magia et ouvrit la boîte, et y déposa avec délicatesse le corps.

"Sutā et Yoake sont-elles présentes ?"

Inuyasha hocha la tête et repartit chercher les filles manquantes.

Pendant ce temps, Kaede demanda à Shiro son énergie de Maître des Saisons et celui-ci ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Une lumière brune orangée, preuve de son appartenance à l'Automne commença à s'échapper de lui pour se condenser au dessus du cercueil et formé une balle lumineuse d'où on voyait des feuilles mortes tombaient, poussées par une brise inconnue.

Deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent de nouveau en courant, essoufflées. Elles se dépêchèrent autour du corps e voyant son état, fermèrent les yeux et concentrèrent leur énergie à leur tour. L'une était d'un joli dégradé de rose, et dans sa boule se voyait des fleurs de cerisiers japonais tombaient tels les feuilles d'automne précédemment décrites. La seconde rappelaient un ciel bleu d'été, la nuit tombait à moitié et des étoiles brillantes étaient visibles.

Les trois balles se rassemblèrent au dessus de la boîte dont le couvercle avait été fermé à l'avance et s'infiltrèrent dans les rainures du bois. Un grand flash lumineux aveugla les personnes présentes, et le couvercle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur dans un grincement pesant.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**

 **Encore un chapitre très court... Je m'excuse encore une fois x)**

 ***** ** _Sutā_ signifie étoile et _Yoake_ signifie aurore. Et _Masayoshi_ peut être traduit par justice, je fais ici rapport à son caractère que vous découvrirez au prochain chapitre.**

 **La suite est en train de s'écrire et je devrais pouvoir publier sans problèmes pendant les vacances !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Éternité Automnale

Chapitre 7 :

Un silence lourd pesait dans le salon, alors que les deux clans se faisait face. Les invités ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire et attendaient donc que leurs hôtes débutent. Quelques minutes passèrent encore où ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. Puis finalement, ••• pris la parole tout en déposant sa tasse de thé.

"Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce léger contretemps et espèrons que cela n'entachera en rien une possible alliance entre nous." Elle laissa un blanc, permettant à tous d'acquiescer à ses paroles et repris. "Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue en ces lieux. Vous vous trouvez au Manoir du Temps, le QG principal du Clan des Saisonniers. Je tiens à vous avertir avant tout que nombre d'entre nous ne venons pas de ce monde. Une chemin interdimensionnel se trouve en ces lieux permettant à notre clan d'intéragir entre les différents mondes. Mes enfants ici présents viennent tous de mondes différents. Shiroyuki, Maître de l'Automne, vient de ce monde."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompit, curieux.

"Veuillez m'excuser, mais que signifie "Maître de l'Automne" et quel est le but de votre Clan ?"

"Notre Clan intervient seulement lorsque l'équilibre du Temps est menacé. Nous nous lions alors à l'un des camps concernés par le déséquilibre et nous l'aidons à atteindre leur but. Shiroyuki, ainsi que Masayoshi, Sutā et Yoake, sont des Maîtres des Saisons, cela signifie qu'ils sont nés grâce au Chêne Millénaire et à l'essence des Dieux."

"L'essence des Dieux ? Le Chêne Millénaire ?" L'un de leurs invités n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre, choqué par ce qu'elle sous entendait.

"Les Dieux ne sont pas une légende." Elle avait un sourire doux, nostalgique, en prononçant ces mots. "Une guerre éclata, les êtres d'en bas voulurent se soustrairent à leur destin et pour cela, ils arrêtèrent peu à peu les rituels permettant aux Dieux d'intéragir avec eux. Puis avec le temps, nous sombrâmes dans l'oubli, ne devenant plus que de vieilles légendes et nous furent enfermés dans les Ténèbres du Temps, une prison où nous ne pouvons nous échapper que si l'on se souvient de nous. C'est ce que vous avez fait, vous m'avez sauvé. Et pour cela, vous êtes le camps auquelle mon Clan apportera son aide."

À ces mots, toutes les personnes appartenant s'agenouillèrent devant eux, en signe de loyauté et de gratitude.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**

 **NdA : Je suis assez satisfaites de ce Chapitre, qui reste toujours aussi court, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai réellement ressenti le besoin de l'arrêter là.**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissée suite à mon coup de beuglante du dernier chapitre et je m'excuse.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer ainsi à me suivre. J'accepte toutes critiques utiles, tant qu'elles ne deviennent pas inutilement méchantes, car je tiens à rappeler que je n'écris que pour le plaisir de partager mes idées et ma passion. Je ne suis aucunement payé et n'ai donc aucun engagement envers ce texte. Merci encore et à la prochaine ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**NdA: Eh** **oui, je suis de retour !!! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est les vacances, je peux de nouveaux écrire ! La fin de l'année a été compliqué cette fois ci avec mon stage de 6 semaines, ma soutenance et le nettoyage des locaux. Mais c'est fini ! Donc voilà le Chapitre 8, et je vous remercie de votre soutien ! J'ai été choquée de voir qu'à mon retour j'avais gagné 40 lecteurs, donc merci, vraiment !**

 ** _(Et comme d'habitude, un très court chapitre...)_**

 **Éternité Automnale**

 **Chapitre 8 : _Résonnance et Rituel_**

Un silence apaisant trônait dans le grand salon, alors que tous buvaient du thé qu'un serviteur avait amené. Tous attendaient que les plus jeunes du clan reviennent, s'étant absenté pour aller vérifier la santé de Gaïa.

Celle-ci était arrivé aux portes de la mort pendant la signature du Traité d'alliance.

Depuis seul Magia tenait compagnie à ses invités, malgré l'envie visible qui la tenaillait de les laisser pour aller s'encourir de la santé de sa soeur.

o0O0o

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, était en train de réfléchir aux possibilités que cette alliance lui offrait. Mais une étrange sensation de tiraillement se faisait de plus en plus insistante sur sa magie, le faisant froncer des sourcils.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que rien n'interférait, mais aucun signe ne laissait présager quoi que ce soit.

o0O0o

Magia ne pût s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, malgré la situation, en voyant le fil rouge invisible attaché à Tom Riddle et qui se dirigeait en dehors du salon pour continuer là où elle savait se situait ses enfants, et elle savait très bien lequel était l'âme soeur de celui-ci. Puis un froncement de sourcils fit son apparition sur son fin visage à la vue de l'âme déchirée de Voldemort. Il était hors de question qu'elle autorise une quelconque relation avec une âme dans un tel état. Et vu les glamours et l'aura magique de l'homme, ses horcruxes l'avaient affectés plus qu'ils ne le laissaient montrer. Il faudra qu'elle voit avec Moria pour la restructuration de cette âme.

Moria, sa troisième soeur. Celle-ci était avait été exilé dans un autre monde d'où elle ne pouvait contrôler qu'à moitié ses pouvoirs depuis la Grande Guerre.

Une larme coula le long de son visage, alors que les souvenirs affluaient. Ses nerfs lâchaient peu à peu face à tous les obstacles qui semblaient vouloir l'empêchait de reformer une famille.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent gênés et interloqués, devant la douleur si visible de la femme qui quelques heures plus tôt semblait si forte. Aucun ne savait comment réagir face à cette larme, preuve d'un deuil profond.

Un chant mélodieux s'éleva de la bâtisse, calmant ainsi la tension causée par la tristesse de la maitresse des lieux. Magia releva la tête à l'entente de cette symphonie et pali légèrement malgré qu'un petit sourire nostalgique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée du salon, semblant guetter une arrivée sous les yeux surpris de ses invités qui vivaient découverte sur découverte.

Un renard d'un blanc éclatant entra dans la pièce, un violon d'un noir ébène le suivant. Une sorte de mini détraqueur jouait sur les cordes de l'instrument, les notes amplifiées par la magie résonnaient dans tout le manoir. Magia se leva et courut hors de la pièce, le camp des ténèbres ne comprenant définitivement rien.

 ** _Fin du Chapitre..._**

 ** _NdA : Alors, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je le publies, mais il y a de grande chance que je l'update d'abord avant de commencer un chapitre 9. Les événements s'enchaînent trop vite à mon goût. Mon ancienne bêta trouvait cela bien et pas moi donc je le publies et attends votre avis. Si vous l'aimez je le laisse, sinon je le changerai sans aucun regret. Voilà donc j'attends beaucoup votre avis pour ce chapitre._**


	10. Infos Réécriture

Bonjour, je suis désolé, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Comme beaucoup me l'ont fait remarquer le développement de mon histoire est beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapide. Je vais donc la réécrire. Je laisse pour l'instant ces chapitres. Je reviendrais donc en 2018 avec une histoire plus lente mais toujours riche, et des plus longs chapitres si j'y arrive.

Merci de votre compréhension,

A Fan in Wonderland.


End file.
